


Dog Walking And Other Drama

by orphan_account



Category: Jon Walker - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Dog Walking, Dogs, Everything is happy, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Nothing Hurts, actually a few things do oops, contains description of someone fainting, everyone has drama but Jon but none of them really have drama its just fluff, i might give dallon a cameo cause im love he, its legit just fluff, jon is There, just dog centric fluff, lil bit of angst, set like late 2017/2018, tag abuse, they're all friends but dont want to admit it, this fic is about the dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sequence of increasingly unlikely events: a woman forgets to drink on the hottest of days and finds herself saved by an unnamed stranger, a man met a couple in New York one time and what the mind forgot the flesh had not. Four men linked by their past learn to acknowledge what the future has carved.Linda wasn't looking to find a friend or anything but manners dictate that she thank the stranger who helped her out when she nearly fainted. She finds herself determined to unlock the tangled mess of her husband's past and the best friend he no longer talks to. Of course it's nowhere near as dramatic as expected with its fair share of affairs, secrets and lies.





	Dog Walking And Other Drama

**Author's Note:**

> it sounds angsty. its not. they just love dogs.

Linda felt hands grasp below her arms, felt herself being supported as her legs buckled under her as the world faded out like she'd stood up too fast, blood rushing in front of her eyes. The steady grasp felt like it was moving her slowly and she was set down, hands pushing at her shoulders until she was lying, head propped up.

"I can't - I can't see!" she gasped as the grounding presence vanished.

"It's OK," said a low, unfamiliar voice. "Just keep lying down. It'll pass."

The darkness clouding in front of her vision slowly faded and the world swam back into focus. She nodded shakily, looking at the unfamiliar man crouched down next to her. He offered her a water bottle and she unscrewed it, taking in hurried gulps. Slowly her breathing steadied back to a normal rate and she pushed herself back upright, the man hovering hesitantly. A brown and white dog was winding around his ankles, he was dressed in running clothes with sweaty looking hair. 

"Are you OK?" he asked and her eyes raised to meet his.

She nodded, still shaky. "Yeah, I-I think so. Thanks."

He smiled and shook his head slightly before looking up at the sky. "It could have just been the heat but if you still feel bad it might be worth getting it checked out?"

"I feel OK now, I think. Better. I don't-I don't make a habit of fainting? Fainting."

"I don't think many people do." He offered her his hand and she took it gratefully, letting him pull her up. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

She considered it briefly. In the end, though, she was fine and while he was nice he was a stranger. She shook her head. He nodded.

"OK, I hope you get home safe. Keep the water, sit down if you feel faint again."

"What are you, a doctor?"

"Just a guy with past experience. I hope you feel better."

He jogged off, the dog following him. Linda took another drink of water and sat back down. No rush, not really, and better to wait than to collapse again. It was beautiful here in the middle of the park, mid-afternoon sunlight dappling through the trees, splaying out in a brilliant show across the shadowed paths. It had been a hot day was probably the reason for her collapse. Hot day, not enough water. Maybe she'd see the man again, she should probably thank him or get his name or something. It could be nice to have a dog walking companion. 

A quick glance at her watch told her that she should be heading home, Spencer would probably be home. She stood up. Thankfully her legs supported her and she began to work slowly in the direction of home, clutching the stranger's water bottle and occasionally taking a drink.

Jon Walker was outside her house, as he often was, sitting on the doorstep and looking somewhat forlornly at the closed door. He stood up as he saw her and they exchanged smiles as she let him in. 

"How've you been?" she asked.

Jon shrugged and laughed. "Same as ever. Cas was wondering if you two wanted to get coffee or something at some point. Says she hasn't seen you in ages."

"That'd be nice. How's everyone doing?"

"All good, all well. How's Spence?" 

"Well he should be back in a few minutes so you guys can catch up."

She poured the two of them glasses of water before sitting on the couch. A repeat of earlier would be fun.

"Are you OK?" asked Jon suddenly. "It's just, you're looking quite pale and-"

"Just the heat. Felt a bit dizzy in the park but it's been a hot day. No big deal."

He looked at her, sipping his water. The door opened and closed out in the hall. 

"Anyone home?" called Spencer.

"Me and Jon are in here!" she called back and turned around so she could see him come in. Jon stood up and the two men hugged briefly before he crossed over to her and pecked her on the lips. The dogs came running in a moment later, Bear jumping up onto the couch next to her, licking at her face excitedly.

"Down -" she sputtered, laughing. "Get down!"

Eventually he jumped off, trotting over to Jon who petted him, calming him down. Captain greeted her more sedately, curling up next to her. Since he wasn't slobbering everywhere she let him stay, only nudging him over so Spencer could sit down. 

"You talk to Ryan lately?" asked Jon.

Spencer shook his head. "No, not for a while. You?"

"Left me on read, the fucker."

Spencer laughed at that, walking into the kitchen and coming back with an orange juice, settling back and leaning against her neck. Jon propped his feet up on their laps as Linda turned the TV on, flicking through the channels before settling on a random cooking show.

"Inspiration for dinner?" asked Spencer, poking at Jon's legs and pouting slightly. Jon wiggled his toes. 

"I'm not cooking. You can if you want to but I was thinking takeout."

Spencer shrugged. "Pizza?"

Jon hummed his consent, tugging Captain onto his lap as Linda wriggled out from Spencer's grip and Jon's feet. She grabbed the phone from the dresser, calling up the family owned pizza restaurant a few blocks away. 

"I'll just get two margaritas?"

"Yeah sure. That'll be plenty."

The two men kept talking as she placed the order, hanging up and sitting back down. Spencer was quick to wrap his arm back around her. 

"What're you talking about?" she asked.

Jon shrugged. "Old friends, new friends."

Spencer nodded seriously before they both broke down into giggles. She shook her head in mock disappointment, laughing slightly herself.

The door rang and Spencer went to grab it, pulling his wallet from his coat pocket as he did so. A few brief words of conversation rose up and he came back in with two pizza boxes.

"I have slain the beast and returned with sustenance for the fair lady," he said, maintaining eye contact with her and a mock serious tone. Jon threw a cushion at him before standing up and walking in the direction of the kitchen. The smell wafted out from the boxes, tomato and cheese.

"See, here's the thing. I worked so hard to conquer this dread demon and bring back this reward for my sweet lady. And what do I get in return for it?"

She stood up and grabbed a box from him, pulling him in and kissing him. "Don't be a douche."

"Me? A douche? Never?" He grinned against her lips before Jon coughed in the background. They broke the kiss. Spencer flipped Jon off as Jon raised the plates he'd retrieved from the kitchen. They split the slices between them and settled back down, watching the TV ads with a determined silence.

"This is ridiculous," said Spencer.

"Hm?"

"Vegan dog food doesn't work. Like the principle is fundamentally flawed."

She started paying more attention to the ads. "The real question is why women are being used to promote 'men's' deodorant."

Jon nodded expressionlessly. "Does that shampoo really make your hair fly?"

"Jon Walker, back at it with the big questions," said Spencer with a complete monotone. "You should grow out your hair and try it."

"Regrow the beard," added Linda. "Flying face hair. It'd be a look."

"Flying face hair?" asked Jon.

"I don't write lyrics. Don't judge me."

Jon laughed and ate another slice of pizza as the cooking show came back on. "The beard was a look."

Eventually Linda gathered up the empty plates, walking back into the hall to the kitchen and stacking them up by the sink. Spencer walked in with the pizza boxes and stuffed them into the recycling as Jon carried the glasses through and began washing up, Linda doing the drying.

"You want to stay the night?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, why not. Same room as usual?"

"Yeah. You know where the bathroom is. We'll try to keep our epic sex quiet."

Jon flicked water at him and Spencer laughed, dodging most of it. 

"How's Brendon doing?" he asked, washing out one of the glasses.

Spencer shrugged. "Same as ever. He had fun doing Kinky Boots. I think he and Ryan might be talking again, would be one new development."

"For real?" Jon stared at Spencer, slightly wide eyed.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm fairly certain I saw Ryan's dog and car one time I was over there. He didn't seem to be in there and they said they were dog-sitting a neighbour's dog so probably not. What would they have to hide anyway?"

Jon shrugged. "It'd be good to see Bren at some point. It's been way too long."

The two men nodded before Linda grabbed Spencer's hand, tugging him away.

"Looks like the epic sex is calling me," laughed Spencer. "See you in the morning."

"Use protection!" called Jon like the cliche he was as they left the kitchen, all three of them laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr - karma-with-a-catch. kudos and comments v much appreciated. more to come.
> 
> *walks out to wonderer by Jon Walker*
> 
> (if you don't love jon's solo music you should bye)


End file.
